¿Qué clase de sentimientos tienes?
by KuroUsagi-pyon
Summary: Gracias a sus amigas Hiyori comienza a cuestionarse que clase de sentimientos tiene hacia Yato... ¿Solo son de amistad o son romanticos?
1. Chapter 1 Pensamiento

-Hey… ¡Hiyori!- llamo la voz de Yama logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos por el tono elevado- ¿Estas escuchándome?- pregunto mientras agitaba su mano frente a los ojos de Hiyori.

-Eh… Ah, lo siento… me desconecte un rato- respondió al tiempo que reía nerviosamente.

-Hump… ¿En que estas pensando?- se quejo sin apartar la mirada.

-No me digas que… ¿Tu novio?- cuestiono de repente Ami.

-N..¿Novio?- repitió sorprendida por la repentina pregunta.

-Hahahaha Tono-sama- se burlo Yama mientras se unía en una carcajada a Ami.

-Mo~… -

-Entiendo, entiendo, lo lamento, pero… lo sabemos Hiyori…-dijo una vez calmada la burla.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto confundida nuestra protagonista.

-Siempre vas a otro lugar antes de ir a casa ¿no es verdad?- acuso Yama mientras le propinaba un suave y juguetón codazo en el brazo.

-¿Ha? B…bueno, es verdad pero eso no….- admitió comenzando a mover los ojos de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

No es como si intentara ocultar el hecho de la existencia de Yato y Yuki, pero… tampoco es como si fuera algo posible de explicar.

-Te estás viendo con alguien ¿no es así? Es un chico ¿no es así? Estas saliendo con él ¿no es así?- Presiono Yama acercándose un poco mas mientras la miraba con una sonrisa sombría -¿Qué diría tu madre?-

-S… ¡Se equivocan! Es… Es una relación amistosa- respondió bajando la mirada.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió Yama.

-Si pasas mucho tiempo con una persona del sexo opuesto, eventualmente uno de los dos terminara enamorándose… siempre pasa en los mangas y animes- secundo Ami.

-¡Les digo que no es así!- reprocho Hiyori al momento que comenzaba a caminar más rápido.

-¿Es guapo?-

-¿Eh?- siseo la chica frenándose en seco.

En ese momento el rostro de Yato se hizo presente en su mente…

Era la primera vez que se detenía a pensar en ello…

Yato era un buen tipo, algo vago y grosero… pero también podía ser responsable y era fuerte…

Y… para admitirlo, en verdad si pensaba que era apuesto…

Pero eso no significaba que…

-¡Te sonrojaste!- señalo Yama mientras apuntaba el rostro ligeramente enrojecido de Hiyori.

-¿Qué…? N… ¡No es verdad!- contradijo Hiyori comenzando a ocultar su rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Claro que sí! Espera… no me digas que… ¿De verdad te gusta?- dijo Yama sintiendo algo de culpabilidad.

-¡Nunca dije eso!- respondió Hiyori continuando con su andar.

-¿Es un amor no correspondido?- quiso saber Ami mientras alcanzaba a su amiga.

-¡Que no es así!-Insistió Hiyori con desesperación.

Yato… el dios Yato…

Sin darse cuenta un suspiro emergió de su pecho.

Estar con él y disfrutar de las tardes en casa de Kofuku en compañía de Yuki y los demás era suficiente.

No era necesario que otra clase de sentimientos brotaran… Porque… Con permanecer a su lado bastaba.

Aunque… pensar que eso jamás cambiaria era algo bueno, de alguna manera hacia que su corazón sintiera un ligero dolor.

¿Por qué?

Nunca habia pensaso en ello… ¿Considerar a Yato como otra cosa?

No era posible, es decir… él es un dios… y ella…

Era confuso… Era culpa de Yama-chan que su cabeza comenzara a revolverse.

Yato era un buen amigo.

Definitivamente lo quería mucho, al igual que quería a Yuki y a todos los demás… Pero

-¿Son los mismos sentimientos?- murmuro mientras comenzaba a razonar.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Ami quien se encontraba a su lado.

-no, Nada…- respondió Hiyori mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Oh, Hiyori- saludo una voz agradablemente conocida.

El adolescente se encontraba afuera de una de las tiendas de por ahí.

-Yuki…- dijo en respuesta ella – Lo lamento, adelántense, me quedare un rato- aviso a sus amigas al momento que se encaminaba a donde el joven rubio.

-Está bien, nos vemos- respondió Yama mientras se despedía con la mano.-Suerte con tu amor no correspondido- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Te digo que no es así!- alego la chica con frustración.

-Haha nos vemos-se despidió mientras tomaba a Ami del brazo y continuaba su camino.

-¿Tienes un amor no correspondido, Hiyori?- pregunto otra voz desde el interior de la tienda donde se encontraba el joven Shinki.

-Yato…- murmuro al verlo y sin darse cuenta se sonrojo ligeramente – No es así…- contesto mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Hiyori, tu cara…- comento un poco preocupado Yuki.

-No es nada… solo… creo que me agite un poco- respondió ella sonriendo con timidez.

-¿Agitarse?-

-¡Dejen de preguntar!-

**Ok… esto lo escribí ayer xD y fue hecho de aventón porque debo estudiar para mi examen de mañana, pero esto no borra el esfuerzo (**¿?)** ok no jejejeje pues, bueno, actualmente me volvi seguidora de este manga, ya también vi el anime y me ha gustado bastante. Espero que les guste :D y Sinceramente espero que algún día se de algo entre este par jejejeje bueno en fin, dejen sus reviews y envíen sus mp n.n **


	2. Chapter 2 Sueño

**Gracias por leer mi fic n.n bueno, originalmente iba a ser solo un one-shot, pero igual, agradezco su interés minna-sama =D**

Capitulo 2: Sueño

Abrió los ojos de golpe asustada con el primer sonido emitido por el despertador que había sido programado la noche anterior.

Se sentó sobre su cama y miro a su alrededor desorientada por un corto momento.

De repente cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué...?-susurro sin perder el sonrojo de su rostro.

Recordó su sueño...

Recordó el sueño que había visto antes de que el despertador sonara.

Un sueño extraño donde ella y el dios Yato estaban sentados en la rama de un hermoso árbol de sakuras contemplando cómo caían los bellos pétalos de uno en uno.

Ella estaba en su forma ayakashi por lo que podría tener sentido que se encontrará en la cima de un árbol junto a Yato...

Entonces repentinamente la deidad giro el rostro a donde ella y comenzó a acercarse al de la chica con los ojos cerrados e inconscientemente ella había hecho lo mismo, pero en ese preciso momento la alarma sonó.

Hiyori paso saliva y coloco su mano sobre su pecho aún agitado.

¿Por qué había soñado eso?

Cerró los ojos e intento calmarse confirmándose a sí misma que todo se debía a las tontas preguntas de Yama-chan sobre un novio inexistente.

...

-Hiyori… Hiyori… ¡HIYORI TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- Exclamo Yama colocándose frente a Hiyori y tomándola de los hombros comenzó a agitarla bruscamente.

-¿eh? Ah… perdón- dijo la chica saliendo poco a poco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te sucede? Has estado distraída todo el día…- se quejo quien la agitaba mientras la soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe?- quiso saber Ami.

-No… no es eso… - respondió Hiyori soltando un suspiro- Estoy bien, no es nada… lamento preocuparlas-.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió Ami tomando la mano de Hiyori.

-Si- dijo con firmeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su amiga.

La verdad es que aun pensaba en aquel sueño extraño.

Era una locura…

Definitivamente había algo mal…

¿Por qué Yato y ella..?

Comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de borrar esa imagen mental de su cabeza.

-¿Hiyori?-

-Hiyori… Hiyori… Agh, esta chica… Se volvió a quedar dormida…- el nuevo quejido de Yama la hizo reaccionar.

Lo que faltaba…

Miro hacia el suelo donde se encontraba su cuerpo real y suspiro con pesadez.

Era un poco molesto perder su cuerpo real a veces, pero… Yato aun no arreglaba eso.

-Bueno ¿Qué más da?- se dijo a sí misma y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la casa de Kofuku.

Aun faltaba una clase para que se terminara en la escuela, pero no tenía sentido quedarse ¿o sí?

Iba saltando por los cables de los postes de luz disfrutando de la brisa del aire que sentía en sus mejillas.

Tomo una grande bocanada de aire y se detuvo por un momento cerrando los ojos.

No tenia caso seguir pensándolo… Es decir ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por un tonto sueño como ese? Yato y ella no tenían esa clase de relación…

Claro, le gustaba estar a su lado… le gustaba la forma en que discutía con Yukine… le gustaba la manera en que se alababa a si mismo…

Porque era divertido… Sin duda el era uno de sus amigos importantes ¿Por qué demonios comenzaría a gustarle de otra forma?

-Ah… es verdad, él no me gusta de esa forma…- susurro mientras sonreía y colocaba una mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Quién?- pregunto una voz frente a ella forzándola a abrir los ojos.

-¡Y-Y-Y-Ya-Yato!- exclamo con sorpresa y al intentar hacerse para atrás uno de sus pies resbalo haciéndola caer del cable.

-Uwa... Tonta, no hagas cosas así mientras caminas por un cable de luz- reprendió el pelinegro apresurándose a tomar la mano de la chica.

-Y…Yato… ¿Por qué…?- susurro pasando saliva levantando la mirada para ver al ojiazul.

-¿huh? ¿Qué acaso un dios no puede dar un paseo por la ciudad de vez en cuando?- respondió con ironía la deidad mientras con un movimiento ágil hacia lograba cargar como princesa a Hiyori.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Suéltame!- grito la chica empujando con la mano el rostro del dios de la calamidad.

-¡Idiota! ¡Nos caeremos ambos!- Contesto Yato mientras empezaba a dar saltos en un intento de conservar el equilibrio hasta que finalmente llego al techo de un edificio.

-Tonta... ¿Querías morir?- se quejo el pelinegro al tiempo que depositaba a la chica en el suelo.

-Estoy en mi forma ayakashi, no podría morir...- respondió ella agitando su cola frente a la cara de Yato.

-Demonios... y yo que intentaba cuidarte...- dijo él cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-No necesito la ayuda de un dios incompetente que tiene tanto tiempo libre como para andar "paseando" por la ciudad...- contesto Hiyori dedicándole una mirada acusadora.

-¿Que dices...?- cuestiono la deidad aproximando una mano temblorosa hacia el hombro de la mitad ayakashi.

-Hump...- resoplo ella desviando la mirada.

Sabia que para Yato era una especie de tabú decirle cosas como "dios incompetente" o "dios inutil" pero igual... la expresión que ponía al escucharlo era divertida.

-Agh, no importa... me alegra haberte encontrado- dijo el pelinegro recuperando la postura.

-¿hum?-

-Ten una cita conmigo este domingo-

**/**

**Bueno… un poco de suspenso no está demás xD **

**Me disculpo de una vez lo lamento, no sé si seré capaz de actualizar pronto… espero me tengan paciencia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer :D**


End file.
